


In Your Arms I Feel Sunshine

by e_mors



Series: Make It Good [19]
Category: Actor RPF, Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Love, Smut, no angst whatsoever yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_mors/pseuds/e_mors
Summary: Armie comes to Timmy and they celebrate the anniversary of their first meeting.





	In Your Arms I Feel Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Guys. It's time for a little slice of heaven, don't You think? They deserve it. We all deserve it.  
> I'm not sure about the exact date but let's assume their first meeting was on the 5th of May, 2016.
> 
> The title is from the song by Moloko - The Time Is Now.

I’m waiting for him at the Heathrow airport, feeling a little ridiculous because of the silly clothes I’m wearing - an old dark polo shirt and very unfashionable jeans that are both ugly and ill-fitting. This is exactly what I was wearing when he barged in during my piano lesson two years ago today. He would never know how much effort it took to actually find these clothes and get them here but it felt important. To show him I remember.

I also wanted it to be symbolic. A new start of sorts.

The fight is over - and I don't mean the one between us, our lovers’ quarrel, as I choose to call it from now on. I mean the fight in me, the doubts, the regrets, everything is done. I feel weightless. And if I am on the verge of tears in this moment, there is an entirely new reason for it, the one I've never known before. The anticipation of seeing him gets me choked up not because I can’t have him (as it always used to be) but because he’s truly mine and I’m allowed to feel as good as I feel, without any scruples.

When I finally spot him in a distance while he’s fumbling with his luggage I feel a smile lighting up my face and my mind calming down, attuning to him already.

He looks up and sees me and the expression in his eyes is so soft that it makes me tremble. My first instinct is to shake my head slightly to silently ask him to hide it. How can he show something so fragile and precious to all these people around us? But as he’s walking towards me and I feel the temperature rising in my body, I know my face is as readable as his.

We hug tightly, a brotherly embrace to any onlooker.

„Hi.” I whisper with wonder and gratitude, because there aren’t proper words to express how thankful I am that he really came to me just because I asked him to.

„Tim. I can’t believe it. You’re dressed exactly the same.” He grips my arm with his enormous hand and I can see that he’s very moved, his eyes are glistening and he bites down his lip.

We look at each other with silent agreement and head to the toilet nearby. It takes us few minutes to manoeuvre ourselves into one cubicle without being seen and I kiss him as soon as he closes the door. His breath hitches against mine and I swallow it as I suck on his upper lip.

It never seizes to amaze me, the way he kisses. Even if he touches only my mouth, I feel his lips, his tongue, his teeth all over my body. How I love this tongue of his. I remember the first time I felt it, when we were still Oliver and Elio and it was so surprisingly delicate I almost lost control of my body. I let it in, invited it to explore and it glided over mine ever so gently. He would move it slowly and then change the pace, increase the force and suddenly advance, and that shift would send shivers through my entire body. Just like now.

When our lips part for a moment I whisper:

„I love you.”

„Two years, T. I’ve loved you for precisely two years.” he replies straight to my ear and then kisses it.

„Happy anniversary!” I smile uncontrollably and he smiles back. His eyes crinkle and I want to say that I love him again. I can’t help it, I think I might end up saying it all the time, now that I can, now that I’m certain.

We discreetly hold hands in the car, laughing and grinning all the way as we talk about nothing in particular, being too wired up, wanting only to get to my place and shut the door behind us.

When we are finally alone I throw my hands around his neck and intone my new mantra, looking into his blue smiling eyes.

„I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you.”

I feel so young, feeble-minded and unspoiled. Pure.

He laughs and then pushes me slightly, just at arms length, saying:

„Let me look at you.”

His eyes scan my body, a smile never leaves his face.

„How did you manage that? You are incredible.”

He kisses my forehead and tugs at the shirt, still laughing.

„Do you want me to tell you about that day?”

I nod and guide him to the couch, where I sit on his lap. My hands are wandering all over his body, his fingers are gripping my thighs.

„I walked in and you were sitting at the piano, hunched over, so focused and centered, your brows furrowed as you were playing. At once I felt a ball of heat in my stomach, a flutter but I tried to convince myself that maybe it was the excitement, you know, because of the movie.”

I smile as I think I’ve heard this story so many times that it’s almost funny how much I want to hear it again, anticipating it’s going to be different this time. Especially because as he’s talking, in between the words he plants kisses onto my face and my neck and his hands emphasise more important parts with titillating squeezes and pinches to my thighs and ass.

„Deep down I knew it was something else. I mean if you could see what I was seeing! You looked so extraordinarily beautiful, Tim. Your eyes were so bright and your lips were parted and your skin so eerily milky and I felt this overpowering urge to be closer to you, to touch you. So I hugged you and you got intimidated and embarrassed but at the same time you were smiling so wide, Tim. I couldn’t take my eyes off of you. I mean I’d seen you for maybe three minutes and you’d already displayed so many different emotions on this gorgeous face of yours that it just shook me to the core.”

He cups my face with his hands and we look at each other.

This is heaven, I think to myself.

His eyes darken a little for a brief moment as he says:

„Deep down I knew right away that it was love, Tim, but I got so scared that I decided to disguise it as something else - not for your sake, or anybody’s for that matter, but for mine.”

I caress his cheek, because I understand.

„But the best part of this story is that all that fear is gone now, Tim. All the fear is gone.”

And with these words he kisses me again and again until the kissing turns into love-making.

We take it slow. There is no rush, as there is no shame and I’m free of guilt as well.

I can take and I can touch and I can feel and I’m planning to savour every moment of it. My only agenda now is to hear him gasp and moan and see bliss spreading across his face and know I’m the only reason for it. My mind has been made up for a while now about what I want so I lower myself, trailing the path with licks and kisses to his hot skin until I’m only an inch away from his cock. I look at him and I almost see his heart racing in his chest, he breathes with his mouth open and his eyes are glazed over with anticipation and desire.

I smile and puff hot air onto the swollen head and he shivers. His hands are in my hair, he starts to say something about my curls but as my wet tongue coats the slit his voice gets caught in his throat and he only groans. I lick first and then I suck him passionately, as I play out my own fantasy, but it’s better than I imagined. Because I can taste him, I can hear him and I can feel him in my throat and it’s real and it’s almost too much. When I feel he’s getting close, I add my hands to cover more of his shaft but he yanks me upwards, begging me to stop.

He holds me and kisses me and then lets me lick and slick his fingers. My breathing speeds up, for I know what it means.

When he turns me on my back and gently enters me at last, his loving eyes fixed on mine, I feel the tears I’ve been holding all day finally bursting out. He stops mid-thrust, concerned:

„Does it hurt? You want me to stop?”

I smile all dopey, hold him tighter, as close as I can, and confess without any shyness:

„No, Armie. I’m crying because I’m happy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot stress this enough - Your kudos and comments are invaluable to me.


End file.
